Improving STEM-focused curriculum is a primary objective of the current U.S. administration and is crucial for ensuring that upcoming generations receive the training and skills necessary to compete in the existing global economy. To that end, there is an urgent need for additional effective teaching tools able to reach a generation that requires instant access to information and advanced technology. Of particular interest to this proposal is the development of a highly interactive, marketable, and effective educational video game that focuses on STEM topics and targets middle school students-the age at which interest in STEM subjects is developed or lost. The creation of carefully developed and evaluated educational video games is timely and necessary to ensure the promotion of desirable learning principles for middle school students. The long-term goal of our interdisciplinary team of media arts specialists, computer programmers, scientists, writers, teachers, and key members of the community is to produce a growing library of educational video game modules with immersive graphics and audio, challenging gameplay, and a well-rounded delivery of STEM-focused educational content related to environmental health. Planning and implementation activities based on our specific aims are as follows: (Aim 1) Use our established game development team and educational partners to confirm the positive evaluation results from our first module and develop a fully functional second module on asthma-related health effects focusing on STEM subjects and biomedical research. (Aim 2) Conduct rigorous evaluations to improve and refine the effectiveness of the first and new second game modules by engaging teachers and students during evaluation and subsequent game revisions. The creation of a highly effective STEM-focused video game that incorporates the Next Generation Science Standards will provide teachers with an innovative classroom tool that is engaging to the students, while improving interest in STEM subjects and increasing STEM knowledge. The outcome naturally becomes long-term changes in student performance in STEM subjects, improvements in educational outcomes, and ultimately career choices.